


In This Twilight

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Lucilius-focused, M/M, faafer, or well a relatively one-sided faafer, post-000 event, with a sprinkle of lucisan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: While floating in the void between dimensions, his mind eventually wanders off to where Lucifer was. Meanwhile, Lucifer gets an unexpected visitor.





	In This Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: no beta, so if theres a typo or a missing word...I'm so sorry

_“The skies in your eyes and the stars in my fist.”_

 

…

  Lucilius woke up from what appeared to be a standing sleep. His eyes opened to an unfamiliar scene. Fragments of information gathered from the back of his mind until he could piece together where he was. He knew what the place was, but the memory wasn’t his.

“The gardens…?” Or at least the inner section of the gardens. Lucilius was a researcher who spent eons and eons in the Astral’s laboratories but he rarely ventured out in the gardens. Usually it was in search for Lucifer whenever he entertained his spare and usually he didn’t make it far until Lucifer came to his side.

  It had grown wild, or perhaps, it’s always been like this. Vast space that couldn’t be described as a garden, but a forest. In the distance he could see what were probably the laboratory facilities towering above the trees but they looked grayed out, as if they weren’t originally part of the scenery. The sun above him was teetering closer and closer to the edge of the sky until its last rays illuminated the darkening clouds above him with a pink hue.

 _Another one of the Speaker’s pointless aberrations?_ He tried to deduce. He’d been floating in the space between dimensions for an unknown amount of time with his mind separated from his body in complete stasis.  

  This was different and an entirely different sensation but he couldn’t explain why. The wind, the sky, the trees shadows, the soil beneath his feet felt completely real, as if he was stuck in a fragment from the past.  However, standing and idly wondering wasn’t bringing any progress, therefore he decided to move forward. The path was bound to lead to somewhere.

 

  His steps were heavy and tired. The weight on his back was unbearable. The more he advanced the more and more his twelve wings rotted away – bones and fallen plumes lithered the lone stone path but he continued advancing forward. Eventually his back turned bare and a few steps later he reached an ornate gazebo, hidden in the shade of tall moss pruned trees.  

  A familiar face was waiting for him, by the entrance.

“My friend.” The former Supreme Primarch called out to him and Lucilius’ eyes widened in surprise.

  Lucifer’s wings were gone. He no longer resembled the perfect six-winged warrior he saw in his dreams.

“Lucifer…another illusion, huh?” Lucilius quickly composed himself and looked around. He furrowed his brows. The idyllic scene remained as it was. No divine messenger popped out of the trees shadows or something. Lucilius head felt light and clear, gone was the pressure he felt in his dreamless sleep while trapped by the Speaker or the fatigue he felt from carrying his twelve wings. However, this was different from the relief he felt when he died.

  What he was experiencing was reality.

“No, this is real.” He concluded and took a few steps towards him. Lucifer remained still and smiled faintly when his friend walked up to him and they stood in front of each other for the first time in 2000 years.

“It’s been a while, my friend.” It’s been thousands of years in which Lucilius felt like he was at the bottom of an icy ocean, while Lucifer remained as the lonesome warden of the skies.

“You’ve witnessed a lot of things during that time, haven’t you?” Lucilius looked past Lucifer and narrowed his eyes. The inside of the gazebo had a table prepared for guests, as if Lucifer was waiting for him or someone.

  Lucifer nodded at him and Lucilius followed inside.

“Unfortunately, I can’t offer to show you my progress with coffee, but I recall you preferred tea.” Lucilius huffed in amusement at Lucifer’s proposal and peeked at the dark silhouettes of the trees behind him. There was a time where seeing past Lucifer and his six white wings was hard but with his back left bare, Lucifer looked infinitely smaller. But even then, his form was not something Lucilius could scoff at.

“It’s far too late for coffee, isn’t it?” Lucilius seated himself by the table. A combination of lights and candles illuminated the gazebo in the dusk.  

“Yes.”

  When Lucifer served him tea, his eyes lingered for a split moment at his neck. It was the briefest of glance but the researcher in Lucilius didn’t fail to notice that.

“You’re not upset?” He didn’t have to point at it. Lucifer shook his head but didn’t smile. His eyes returned to the scar, a mark which forever united their bodies as one.

“No, I understand it wasn’t your choice.” His was flesh without blood, nothing more than a twisted amalgamation of creator and creation.

  Lucilius’ return was not of his own design but some ill-thought out plan that pissant decided to pull off. Whatever Belial said was effective enough to trick even Beelzebub but then again Beelzebub was hardly the sharpest tool in the shed, was he? A member of the Astral High Council tasked with monitoring him, essentially his warden in case he, a loose cannon with no formal power, did something he shouldn’t or strayed too far from what the Astrals wanted. But the belief that Astrals didn’t possess an ego or selfish interest was false, propagated by their stiff bureaucracy and desire for control. In this world created by the Omnipotent, almost everything and everyone was enslaved by their own design and function, victims of their own nature. Manipulating it was easy. A few words here, a few seeds of doubt there and some vague to impossible promises and the Astral walked through Hell and back for his impossible dream of godhood.

  Just as Belial was following his beastly nature, so did Beelzebub, but Lucilius was different. He _chose_ to rise above his own limitations and imperfections in order to bring down the curtains on this divine tragedy. Once everything was returned to its original, blank state and chaos and order became one _then …_

“You look tired.” Lucifer commented when he seated himself opposites to his friend and Lucilius laughed a hollow laugh. A plan millennium in the making was destroyed by a group of kids, a spare adorned with fallen plumes and a lingering ghost. _Too many details left unaccounted for but that’s fine, I still have options. I’ve suffered defeat but this isn’t over yet._

“I’ve been dealing with a lot of eyesores lately.” Lucilius took a sip from his tea. It was some sort of herbal blend. The liquid warmed his insides and for the first time since he woke up in the casket, he wasn’t feeling _cold_.

  When his cup was halfway empty, Lucilius broke the peaceful silence.

“I encountered a few contradictions and I was hoping that you will be able to help me, Lucifer.” Lucifer set his cup down and Lucilius leaned forward, resting his elbows in the old wooden table.

“Why are the girl in blue and the red dragon so chummy with the singularity?” Two cataclysmic figures surrounded the gods’ bishop and the world was still intact. Lucifer remained silent at that question, pondering. But Lucilius didn’t give him the time to answer because he continued with his questioning.

“How did your spare come to possession of your powers? His core shouldn’t possess the capacity to handle that output.” Sandalphon shouldn’t be able to handle six wings, let alone twelve, yet he did and many more questions piled on Lucilius’ head.

“Also, why was he, former enemy of the world, being sheltered by the skydwellers? What gain did they have from objecting the sacrifice of archangels?”

  Lucifer opened his mouth to speak but Lucilius interrupted him again.

“But the biggest one was…how did these discarded pieces come to possess so much power in order to protect the world?” In their last battle, the singularity and their flock showcased unexplainable strength and endurance. Not just defeating a fallen angel but also fighting him, with his twelve wings and _winning_.

“It’s because of their wishes.” Lucifer explained simply. Lucilius frowned. “It gives them hope for a better future and the power to realize it. It also gives them the strength to seek forgiveness.”

   Lucifer stopped talking, distracted by the sound of Lucilius’ clawed finger idly running over the old, porcelain cup. The teacup was empty, that indicated that his friend at least liked the tea but it also showed that Lucilius was restless. Lucifer quickly realized that whatever he was planning to tell his friend about his conclusion wouldn’t calm him. It’s been far too soon for a confrontation and far too late to reconsider.

“Why did you die, Lucifer?” The directness of the question caught Lucifer by surprise, too stunned to say anything so he didn’t answer while his friend continued scratching the cup. “I didn’t create a being like you to fall so easily.”

“Circumstances beyond my control lead to me being careless. I’ve made many mistakes in the past so this is my penance.”

  His friend laughed. It was a low, mocking sound.

“It’s because of that _grit_ , isn’t it?” Lucilius grimaced, staring down at his cup. His clawed finger lingered on the cup, tapping it in annoyance. Lucifer remained silent again, neither confirming nor denying.

   Lucilius remembered the Speaker’s words. An empty, hollow feeling. The feeling of lacking something. The feeling of being incomplete. The longing.

 _“And so you created Lucifer, to complete yourself.”_ Perhaps, he was careless. Without him, things had surely gone awry and Lucilius can’t fix it anymore. After all, Lucifer was dead, wasn’t he?

“Doesn’t matter. We’ve both been wrong in the past.” He concluded and stopped scratching the cup. There were a few marks damaging the floral design decorating it. Lucifer regarded it with sad eyes before looking up to Lucilius.

“I have a request.” His expression returned to its usual neutrality he was known to operate with. However, what he was asking for didn’t originate just from his sense of duty and former position but from _himself_ as well. His serene determination was a halo that crowned him for thousands of years as the Supreme Primarch.

“Hm? That’s a rarity.” _I’m listening._ Lucilius looked back to the person he considers his equal.

  It was the simplest of request. A request that needed few words, yet it was a request on which the entire future of the skies rested on.

“I want you to stop.”

  Lucilius closed his eyes, contemplating. His _original_ at the divine tower confronted him with this. He also received this from the crew and the spare that fashioned themselves as saviors of the world. He expected this from Lucifer but…

  He leaned back on the chair and opened his eyes, folding his arms in an unwelcoming gesture. His mouth was a flat line.

“Why should I, Lucifer?” Lucifer didn’t answer, but the returned glare was enough. It didn’t deter Lucilius, instead he continued his relentless assault of questions directed at Lucifer.

 “Why do you care so much about the skies? Why did you sacrifice your entire life for this thankless duty? You, more than anyone else, understand the misery of being used as playthings in a divine conflict.”

_“Just once, I want you to consider how Lucifer must have felt.”_

  Lucilius knew. He knew, of course, that Lucifer would oppose him. He knew that the Supreme Primarch, bound by his duties to the skies, its people and its meaningless farce was going to oppose him. Lucilius expected that to happen prior to the rebellion but he’d miscalculated. Still, when Lucifer confronted him, Lucilius was ready. He knew what was going to happen, and he also knew just how futile his actions were.

“So, why are you opposing me?” But he never understood _why_. Why would a creature as lonesome as him decide to sacrifice everything, even himself to this world that doesn’t acknowledge his existence even when facing a great peril?

  Lucifer sighed. It was a dejected, sad sound and Lucilius realized for the first time in thousands of years just how tired his eyes looked.

“I’ve spent…a while here. There is little to do but think.” His eyes remained on the scratched cup. It was an old design, something Lucilius remembered to be one of the few personal possessions Lucifer had. If he recalled correctly, the set was of four cups, but he only ever saw two of them.

“And what conclusion did you come to?” Lucilius remained perfectly still in anticipation.

“I realized that I missed many things.” Details and details piled on top of each other until the tower he was trying to build and maintain collapsed on him and he perished underneath it.

“I wasn’t strong enough.” _To wish._ There was a famine in his heart. An aching to be free. While Lucilius’ idea of exercising his freedom was to burn down the world and everything it, Lucifer shackled himself in his chains of duty even further, simply _hoping_ that things magically work out. He was bound, but ultimately it was his own choice, nobody else’s. Lucilius aimed to create a perfect being, a being that can complete him, someone who can be his equal but…

 _“I’m not perfect.”_ A hollow echo from over 2000 years ago haunted Lucifer, the supposedly perfect Supreme Primarch that failed in almost every aspect and died, barely managing to protect the one person he wanted to make happy or stop the one person he called his friend.

   Lucilius was a man selfish enough to sacrifice the entire world for his wish.

   Lucifer was a man selfish enough to believe that he can save the whole world.

   Which is why Sandalphon, with his pure heart and earnest wishes was Lucifer’s solace. He endured countless hardships and despite everything managed to smile genuinely at the blue sky and find peace. Just at that thought, Lucifer considered his life to be worth it and also why he continues calling Lucilius his friend. _I am thankful to be created in this world, my friend._ Lucilius showed him a sky full of countless lights and endless possibilities.

_The sky is a white canvass of possibilities. Can you see it, my friend?_

“We’ve both made mistakes. Some graver than others…”

“But?”

“I still _want_ to believe in you, my friend.” There was determination in Lucifer’s eyes, a hopeful, bright determination, something the Supreme Primarch Lucilius knew possessed. It was something his spare tried to do by taking in all the hope and dreams of the other Primarchs and by seeking the acception of the skydwellers. But...

 _“Are you going to lecture me on altruism, you narcissistic mass of spare parts?”_ Unlike his spare, Lucifer was a true altruist and unfortunately that was also his downfall.

  Lucilius chuckled. He recalled the Speaker again with his sad expression and his appeal to sentimentality. At least Lucifer had the dignity not to beg him for it.

“You’re foolish, Lucifer.” Hope wasn’t enough. Lucilius spend thousands of years hoping and that lead to nowhere. It was a lesson that Lucifer learned in his miserable life as well. Actions speak louder than words and Lucilius was done talking to the skies and its absent God.

  Peace? Love? Happiness? In a shattered world where both sides are used as playthings in an eternal divine war? Only a fool could live blissfully ignorant in this miserable farce. Lucilius refused. He refused to exist as a chess piece in a game between the gods. Lucilius lives for his own sake. Therefore, Lucilius decided to destroy the divine egocentrism.

_We will find a better place, can you see it?_

“Then to answer your request. I refuse. I will die staying true to myself.”

  In response Lucifer gave him a meek smile.

“Then we are much alike indeed.” Thus the former Supreme Primarch who died protecting the skies and the ones he cherished so much said to the King of fallen angels whom refused to settle with the world’s providence and became its enemy.

 

  When Lucilius and Lucifer finished their tea, the sun’s rays were no longer visible. Lucifer walked him on the way back from the forest, least he lost his way. It was Lucilius first time walking this deep in the gardens after all. Lucifer no longer possessed any powers so he carried a lantern with himself to illuminate their path.

“Goodbye, my friend.” They both told each other for the last time.

  As night descended and Lucilius watched the light of Lucifer’s lantern gradually disappear in the distance, he idly wondered whether he could have been a better person, if he could only do it all again. But he knew that the longing he felt wasn’t real. He already made a decision he can’t and _didn’t want_ to back out of.

_“To follow the Creator’s every whim, confined to the cradle allotted to us…Is most depressing. Wouldn’t you agree?”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading and have a nice day! Your feedback is really appreciated!
> 
> 000 part made me cry of bliss and then ripped my heart off and I'm in agony ever since...I sorta popped off and uhhh yeah,  
> also faa-sans theme gives me a religious experience


End file.
